It has been found that the prior art of smoke generators are not directional, not disposable, and are constructed so that the vapors produced by the generators burn when exposed to the heat source used with the smoke generator. Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a smoke generator which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
Various patents have been located which deal with the subject matter of this invention in one way or another, but none has provided a non-combustible, pressurizable device with directional smoke control which can be easily used in a home, or while camping, and is either recyclable or disposable, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 549,017 to Prewitt, U.S. Pat. No. 620,842 to Elliott, U.S. Pat. No. 1,302,682 to Legg, U.S. Pat. No. 1,536,692 to Scheu, U.S. Pat. No. 1,963,501 to Mitchell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,246,804 to Lipschutz, U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,023 to Huckabee, U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,526 to Kirkpatrick, U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,301 to Terry, U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,939 to Bradley, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,215,004 and 5,552,557 to Su, U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,121 to Spector and U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,162 to Lunde, all of which are incorporated by reference. In addition, French patent 2601852 is also noted and incorporated by reference. The smokers of the earlier patents of particular note are mostly apparatus mounted to caster wheels, with removable fireboxes, or as in the case of Huckabee, a closed receptacle for holding hickory chips which releases precise amounts of smoke to escape when the receptacle is heated or placed inside a heated area. In addition, Su ""557 describes a multi-purpose cooker for steaming, drying or boiling foodstuff.
A smoke generating device for use in providing flavored smoke in a controlled manner comprising: non combustible, sealed, pressurizable container; organic matter disposed within the container, wherein the organic matter is capable of producing a smoke without igniting; and at least one perforation in said container which enables the container to become pressurized such that smoke flows out of the container in a controlled direction and at a velocity that does not combust during heating of the container